permis d'hair
by bigbiz
Summary: paddy doyle meurt ,la vie de jane bascule il y a t'il une fin heureuse pour nos deux ames soeur ?
1. Chapter 1

« Ne t'avise pas de le toucher » Maura fixait Jane avec un regard qui ne pouvait que faire froid dans le dos

_Jane la regarda avec un air qui en disait long, elle fut incapable de bouger comme si le monde venait de s'arrêter _

_Cinq minutes plus tard, les ambulances furent enfin sur place, ils prirent en charges l'agent Dean et paddy Doyle, Maura ne put se résoudre à lâcher la main de son père. Alors qu'elle s'apprêter à monter dans le véhicule une main vient se poser sur son épaule_

Jane : je suis désolé Maura, je t'assure je …

_Avant même de pouvoir finir sa phrase Maura se retourna et la gifla violemment laissant le détective abasourdi, puis le médecin légiste prit place dans l'ambulance se retournant une dernière fois sur Jane _

Maura : à partir de maintenant tu n'existes plus

Les larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de Jane : Maura je t'en supplie ne fait pas ça !

_Maura ne prit même pas la peine de relever les derniers mots de son « amie »_

_Huit heures plus tard _

_Jane était assis sur la chaise de son bureau attendent désespérément des nouvelles de Frost ou de Korsack, quand son téléphone se mit à sonner _

Jane : Rizzoli

Frost : Jane c'est moi, ou est tu ?

Jane : au bureau, comment va Doyle ?

Frost : justement je t'appelle à son sujet, écoute je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, Doyle est mort, il vient de succomber à ses blessures

Jane _se mit à pleurer _: et merde, elle ne me le pardonnera jamais, ou est Maura ?

Frost : elle est dans la chambre elle refuse de sortir, et euh …

Jane : quoi ?

Frost : elle t'a réclamé, le doc m'a demandé de t'appeler et elle veut que tu viennes !

Jane : t'es sure d'avoir bien compris, après se qu'elle m'a dit en montent dans l'ambulance

Frost : écoute ça m'a étonné aussi, mais oui elle m'a bien dit que tu devais la rejoindre

Jane : ok bah j'arrive

_Vingt minutes plus tard Jane arriva à l'hôpital est se dirigea vers la chambre ou reposer le corps de Doyle .Quand elle arriva à la porte, elle trouva Maura complètement anéanti devant le corps de son père .Avant de rentrer dans la chambre, Jane prit une grande respiration puis elle frappa à la porte _

Maura s'en prendre la peine de se retourné répondit sèchement : entre !

Jane se rapprocha de Maura et mit sa main sur celle de son amie : Maura, je suis … mais Jane fut coupée par Maura

Maura _leva sa tète enleva sa main de l'étreinte de Jane avant de reprendre _: je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour ça, je voulais simplement que tu vois de tes propres yeux, l'homme que tu as abattu froidement sans même réfléchir une seule seconde à moi, à nous, à lui !

Jane _les larmes aux yeux _: Maura … mais elle fut à nouveau interrompu

Maura _se mit à crier _: non, tais toi je ne veux plus rien de toi, je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vie et ça pour toujours, je veux que tu me rends les clés de chez moi, que tu effaces mon numéro de téléphone et que tu m'oublies, n'essaye pas de me parler, ni de m'approcher et ne me touche plus jamais t'as bien compris ?

Jane _blessée la regarda dans les yeux _: tu n'aurais pas pu être plus claire

Maura : très bien et puisque je n'ai aucune intention de quitter mon travail pour toi, dorénavant dans notre cadre professionnel ça sera Dr Isles

_Jane tendit les clés de l'appartement de Maura puis elle tourna les talons avant de s'éloigner de la chambre .Elle fit quelques mètres avant de croiser Frost et de s'écrouler dans ses bras _

Frost : Jane, que c'est-il passait ?

Jane _effondré_ : rien, je …je vais rentrer chez moi

Frost : je te raccompagne !

Jane : non! J'ai besoin d'être seul, si tu veux me rendre service, reste avec Maura et prends soin d'elle

Frost : mais …

Jane : Frost fait ce que je te dis s'il te plait

Frost : ok mais si tu as besoin, mon téléphone est allumé jour et nuit

Jane : merci

_Deux heures plus tard dans la maison de Maura _

Angela : bonsoir Maura, je ne vous avez pas entendu rentrer

Maura_: _bonsoir ! puis son regard se posa sur une valise avant de reprendre: je peux savoir pourquoi il y a une valise en plein milieu du salon ?

Angela _très gênée lui répondit _: Frankie m'a racontée se qui c'est passée dans l'usine, et j'ai pensée…

Maura : tu t'es dit que j'allais te mettre à la porte

Angela _en baissant la tète _: oui ! Je veux dire je comprends et ne t'inquiète pas je vais m'arranger

Maura _soupira puis reprit _: Angela ce n'est pas toi qui a tirer sur mon père, je veux dire tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu voudras

Angela : c'est vrai, je te remercie

Maura : oui, par contre je te préviens je refuse de voir ta fille dans cette maison, je veux dire tu peux la voir autant que tu le souhaites mais je ne veux plus en entendre parler ni la voir !

Angela _stupéfaite par la haine dans les yeux de Maura _: je comprends, et je ne t'imposerai pas sa présence, as-tu envie que l'on parle de se qui c'est passé?

Maura : je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée de parler de ça avec toi, je pourrais dire des choses désagréables à son sujet et je ne suis pas prête

Angela : d'accord poussin mais tu sais que quoi qu'il arrive si tu as besoin je suis là pour toi, je veux dire je te considère comme ma fille et je tiens à ce que tu sois heureuse

Maura : je sais, maintenant si ça te dérange pas, je vais aller dans ma chambre, je suis fatigué

Angela ; je comprends, repose toi ma chérie, je t'appellerai quand le diner sera prêt

Maura : c'est gentille, mais je n'ai pas faim je veux juste être seule

_Une heure plus tard dans l'appartement de Jane _

_Jane était seule allongé sur le canapé quand sont téléphone se mit à sonner elle regarda le nom de l'appel entrant puis se mit à penser quand elle vit le nom de sa mère s'afficher _

Jane : il fallait sans douter, je n'ai aucune envie de parler à qui que se soi, je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix, c'est si dure à comprendre .putain mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de tirer sur Doyle, quel gâchis si je n'avais rien dit à Gabriel il serait tout les deux en vie. En tous cas une chose est sure j'ai perdu Maura, son regard, je vois encore ce putain de regard. J'ai perdu la plus belle personne que je n'ai jamais connu et se qui me rend dingue c'est que c'est à cause de moi et merde je ne peux pas rester enfermé ici il faut que je bouge !

_Le lendemain à la brigade _

Frost : et Korsack, tu as vu Jane depuis hier ?

Korsack : non, et ça m'inquiète, j'ai essayé de l'appeler mais elle n'a pas répondu

Frost : pareil, quand j'ai quitté le doc, j'ai appelé mais j'ai eu le droit au répondeur

Korsack : je n'aime pas ça, ce n'est jamais bon quand Jane réfléchi de trop, elle court toujours droit dans le mur mais cette fois ci Maura ne sera pas là, pour l'en empêcher!

Frost : je comprends la colère du doc mais je n'arrive pas à en vouloir à Jane d'avoir tiré, je veux dire se type est un meurtrier !

Korsack : je vois se que tu ressens, tu sais que des agents du FBI sont là, ils veulent vous interroger toi, Maura et Jane

Frost : je le sens mal

Korsack : pourquoi, Jane n'a fait que son boulot

Frost : oui mais elle n'a pas …

Korsack : elle n'a pas quoi ?

Frost : elle lui a tiré dessus avant même de lui demander de baisser son arme et je doute que Maura va couvrir Jane sur ce point !

Korsack : je crois que tu as raison d'être inquiet écoute arrange toi avec la doc pour quel fasse sa déposition avant toi et fais de même avec Jane .et ensuite tu n'as plus qu'a donné la même version qu'elles !

_Trente minutes plus tard _

Capitaine Grant : Frost, Est-ce que le Dr Isles est arrivé ?

Frost : oui, capitaine, je l'ai croisé ce matin

Capitaine Grant : dites lui de venir immédiatement en salle d'interrogatoire maintenant !

Frost : bien capitaine, je m'en occupe.

_Dans l'intervalle _

Korsack : Jane, mais ou étais tu passé, tu ne réponds plus à ton téléphone !

Jane : Vince, s'il te plait pas maintenant

Korsack: tu as vu ta tète, tu ferais bien d'aller dormir car tu ne risque pas d'attraper les méchants avec un corps aussi fatigué

Jane : ça tombe bien, je n'ai pas l'intention de courir après les méchants, bon je te laisse, je vais voir le capitaine on se revoit dans cinq minutes

_Puis elle fit face à la porte d'entrer du capitaine avant de frapper_

Capitaine Grant : entre Rizzoli, je t'attendais !

Jane : bonjour Capitaine

Capitaine Grant : Frost t'as dis que des agents du FBI étaient là pour enquêter sur d'éventuelle bavure au cours de votre intervention d'hier ?

Jane : je n'ai pas vu Frost ce matin , mais je vais faire court , j'ai tirer sur Paddy Doyle sans lui avoir demander de jeter son arme, je ne sais pas pourquoi l'agent Dean était présent sur les lieux et pour finir c'est Patty Doyle qui as sauvé le Dr Isles .alors voilà la seule erreur vient de ma part et tous ce que le Dr Isles dira dans sa version des faits et totalement vrai , je considère que je ne fais plus partie de la police et je m'attends à des poursuites judicaire, je regrette sincèrement d'avoir tuer le papa de Maura , je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose laisser le Dr Isles faire se qu'elle a faire me concernant et maintenant je vous rends mon arme de service , ainsi que mon badge

Capitaine Grant : Rizzoli vous êtes sure, je veux dire vous n'êtes pas obliger de faire ça en plus maintenant que vous avez abattu le numéro 1 de la mafia irlandaise, il se peut que vous soyez en danger !

Jane : ça m'est égal Monsieur, je peux m'en aller maintenant ?

Capitaine Grant : oui… Jane si tu as besoin de quelques choses, je suis là

Jane : merci


	2. Chapter 2

_Puis elle sortit du bureau quand elle releva les yeux, Maura se trouvait juste en face d'elle .Elles s'arrêtèrent toutes les deux pour se regardaient droit dans les yeux _

Jane : fais toi plaisir Maura, je ne regrette pas d'avoir tué ton père _puis elle lui fit un sourire provocateur _

Maura : tu me dégoutes !

_Puis Jane se précipita dans l'ascenseur .une fois seule à l'intérieur de la cabine, elle s'effondra à nouveau, après cela elle prit le chemin de la caverne des voleur_

_Au même moment le capitaine Grant attrapa le bras de Maura _

Capitaine Grant : Dr Isles, je peux vous voir un instant ?

Maura : bien sure, mais je suis étonné ce n'est pas avec les agents du FBI que je dois faire ma déposition ?

Capitaine Grant : si, c'est exacte mais je voulais vous voir avant, écoutez d'abord je suis sincèrement désolé pour votre père

Maura _les larmes qui montées _: merci

Capitaine Grant : j'aimerais simplement vous parlez de Rizzoli avant que vous ne donniez votre version des faits

Maura _se leva brusquement _: je vais être claire avec vous je n'ai aucune intention de mentir sur ce qui c'est passé, mon père à tirer sur Flynn, Dean à tirer sur mon père, puis ensuite se fut le tour du détective Rizzoli de tirer à nouveau sur mon père

Capitaine Grant : vous voulez dire mademoiselle Rizzoli car depuis dix minutes, je n'ai plus de détective Rizzoli dans mon équipe !

Maura : et bien ce n'est pas un mal de l'avoir suspendu, peut être que la prochaine fois elle réfléchira aux conséquences de ses actes !

Capitaine Grant : non, vous n'avez pas compris, c'est elle qui vient de démissionner à l'instant !

Maura _stupéfaite _: vous plaisantez ? C'est quoi vous avez peur que je l'a traine en justice c'est pour ça que vous avez trouvé un arrangement avec elle ?

Capitaine Grant _très calme _: non pas du tout, écoute je ne vais pas discuter plus longtemps avec vous mais pour une fois je vais déroger à la règle, tenaez prenais ce papier, vous trouverez une photocopie de la déclaration de Jane, au moins vous en aurez le cœur net par ailleurs une fois lu, je vous demanderez bien entendu de la détruire et dernière chose les deux agents du FBI vous attendent dans la salle d'interrogatoire dans cinq minutes

Maura : je ne comprends pas, ce que vous me voulez exactement ?

Capitaine Grant : je veux juste que vous soyez heureuse toutes les deux

Maura : mon père est mort !

Capitaine Grant : et Jane est encore en vie pour l'instant,

Maura : pour l'instant ?

Capitaine Grant : je dis juste que certains amis de votre père, pourrait t'avoir envie de venger sa mort et vu que vous êtes la fille du numéro 1 de la mafia irlandaise vous êtes la seule à pouvoir empêcher se carnage ! Mais vous pouvez aussi la laissez se faire abattre en pleine rue comme un chien, c'est vous qui décidez !

Maura : je pense que cette discussion est terminé mais pour votre information je ne compte pas la laisser se faire tuer je ne pourrais pas vivre … laissez tomber !

_Un mois plus tard _

_Le soir venu dans la maison de Maura, quelqu'un sonna à la porte _

Angela : tommy, entre !

Tommy : bonjour maman, je pensais que tu allais au restaurant avec ton amie d'enfance ?

Angela : justement j'allais dire en revoir à Maura, mais que fais-tu ici ?

Tommy : euh … j'étais dans le coin et comme Frankie m'a raconté je voulais voir comment allez Maura

Angela : c'est très gentil de ta part mais je doute que Maura ….

Maura : hey ! Tommy comment tu vas ?

Tommy : très bien, mais j'étais inquiet pour toi, et je me suis dis qu'on pourrait aller boire un verre à la caverne des voleurs

Maura : c'est une bonne idée, j'ai besoin de m'aérer la tète, tu m'attends deux secondes, je vais chercher mon manteau

Tommy : ok, j'attends !

Angela : tommy, à quoi tu joues ?

Tommy : man …! Je veux juste être sympa

Angela : pas à moi tommy, je vois bien que tu l'aimes mais tu as pensée à ce que dirais Jane si elle te voyait ?

Tommy : man, t'es bien gentille mais je te rappelle que c'est Jane qui à tuer le père de Maura, pas moi alors maintenant, je ne vais pas arrêter de vivre parce que ma sœur à littéralement anéanti Maura au contraire, je veux que Maura saches que je suis à ses cotés moi

Angela : est ta sœur, tu es à ses cotés ?

Tommy : ça c'est le probléme de Frankie, et puis Jane et Frankie ont toujours eut un lien très fort

Angela : toi et Jane aussi !

Tommy : non est tu le sais très bien maintenant vas t'amuser et laisse moi prendre soin du morale de Maura

Angela : temps que tu ne lui remonte que le morales est pas autre chose !

Maura : c'est bon tommy je suis prête

Tommy : Dr Isles vous êtes tout simplement magnifique !

Maura : arrête de te moquer de moi

Tommy : je ne me moque pas de toi tu es splendide

Angela _regardant tommy avec de gros yeux _: tommy ça suffit, je crois que Maura a saisi ce que tu voulais lui dire !

_Au même moment à la caserne des voleurs _

Jane : une autre bière s'il te plait

Frankie : à te voilà on m'a appelé pour me dire que tu consommais pas mal depuis deux heures, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille s'assoir à une table ?

Jane : il ne manquez plus que toi, écoute tout va bien, tu peux rentrer chez toi

Frankie : non tout ne vas pas bien, aussi non tu ne serais pas assise là .

Frankie : pourquoi as-tu démissionné ? tu es une idiote grande sœur

Jane : ça c'est vrai-je te l'accorde, je me demande pourquoi j'ai attendu si longtemps pour le faire !

Frankie : par ce que tu n'avais peut être pas encore tiré sur Doyle !

Jane : Frankie, s'il te plait pas maintenant

Frankie : je suis sure qu''elle te pardonnera un jour

Jane : c'est parce que tu n'étais pas dans la chambre d'hôpital quand Doyle est mort !

Frankie : qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dis pour que tu sois si mal ?

Jane : rien, ce n'est pas tes affaires petit frère, tu veux une bière ?

Frankie : je veux bien, j'ai fini mon service, autre chose maman s'inquiète, elle n'a pas eut de tes nouvelles depuis …

Jane : que j'ai abattu Doyle, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir maman au téléphone, elle doit m'en vouloir terriblement de faire souffrir le Dr Isles

Frankie _se mit à rire _: depuis quand tu appelles Maura par son nom ?

Jane : depuis qu'elle m'a interdit de l'appeler autrement que Dr Isles !

Frankie : oh ! Désolé

Jane : ça m'est égal

Frankie : si tu t'en foutais, tu ne serais pas là à picoler seul !

Jane : en parlent de boire j'ai soif, barman, apporte nous deux bières et une double vodka s'il te plait

Frankie : Jane, je te rappelle que tu conduis

Jane : et bien je rentrerais à pied, tiens si tu veux avoir l'esprit tranquille je te donne les clés de ma voiture ça te vas ?

Frankie : je préfère ouais, mais n'abuse pas quand même !

Jane : promis

_Quarante cinq minutes plus tard _

Frankie : je crois que j'ai trop bu

Jane : mais non, tout vas bien

Frankie : je vais être malade

Jane _se mit à rire _: vas te rafraichir aux toilettes, en attendant je vais nous commandés les boissons au bar

Frankie : ok je te rejoins là bas _puis il se leva pour faire route vers les toilettes alors que Jane se dirigea vers le bar _

Jane : et barman, tu peux nous mettre une bière et une vodka s'il te plait

Barman : pas de soucie, je m'en occupe

Jane : merci barman

Barman : de rien ma belle, et tu fais quoi se soir

Tommy : elle va rentrer bien gentiment chez elle !

Jane : tiens voila le deuxième petit frère, tu veux te joindre à moi et Frankie

Tommy_ d'un ton très froid lui répondit _: je ne pense pas non ! D'ailleurs tu ferais mieux de renter Jane

Jane : c'est quoi ton problème à toi ?

Tommy : Jane je ne veux pas te forcer la main mais Maura est de l'autre coté de la salle, elle m'attend et je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée que tu restes ici !

Jane : tu bois un verre avec Maura seul ?

Tommy : oui ! Ça pose un problème ?

Jane : aucun, toute façon tu ne risques pas de coucher avec elle

Tommy _s'énervent _: ça veut dire quoi ?

Jane : tommy tu l'as vu, c'est fille est une bombe, elle a de la classe, des principes tout le contraire de …toi _puis elle lui fit un grand sourire _

Tommy : ne pousse pas trop loin

Jane : ou quoi regarde toi tommy tu es juste un ex tolard qui…

_Jane n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà tommy balança son poing dans la figure de sa sœur _

Jane : et bien petit frère, tu n'as que ça dans le ventre ! Tu sais Maura aime plutôt les hommes, les vrai

_Cette fois -ci tommy se jeta littéralement sur Jane avant de lui donner plusieurs coups au visage _

_De l'autre coté du bar _

Frankie : Maura ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Maura : tiens Frankie ça va ?

Frankie : euh … oé

Maura : t'es sure car tu es tout blanc

Frankie : je crois que j'ai du forcer sur l'alcool, tu es seul ?

Maura : non avec tommy, il est partie au bar nous commandé quelque chose …

Barman : euh Frankie, je crois que tu devrais venir ton frère et entrain de se battre violemment avec ta sœur!


	3. Chapter 3

Frankie et Maura : Quoi !

_Puis ils se dirigèrent rapidement de l'autre coté de la salle _

Frankie : Putain c'est quoi se bordel !

Maura : Tommy arrête !

_Frankie s'approcha de son frère et le saisit par les épaules _

Frankie : Lâches là tommy !

Tommy : Non !

Maura : Tommy, mais qu'est qui te prend ça va pas ?

Frankie : Donne-moi la main Jane !

Jane : C'est bon ne t'inquiète pas il frappe comme une fille

Frankie : Vu comment t'es arrangé je doute qu'il t'a frappé comme une fille, assied toi là, je reviens j'ai deux mots à dire à tommy

_Puis il se dirigea à quelques mètres de Jane pour rejoindre tommy et Maura _

Maura : Tommy tu as mal quelque part ?

Tommy : Ne t'inquiète pas Maura, Jane n'a pas eu le dessus regarde je n'ai pas pris un seul coup

Frankie : Espèce d'abrutie, t'as pas l'impression qu'il y a un truc qui cloche ?

Tommy _étonné par la réaction de son frère _: Quoi ?

Frankie _furieux_: Tu n'as jamais eu le dessus sur Jane, jamais! Elle t'a toujours mis ko avant même que tu n'es eu le temps de lever la main !

Maura _agacée_ : Frankie, qu'est ce que tu essaie de nous dire !

Frankie : D'abord, elle est complètement ivre, mais t'as pas du le remarquer, trop occupé à faire le beau et pour finir je vous ai observé avant de vous séparer, Jane n'a même pas essaie de se défendre, tu t'es acharné et elle s'est laisser faire

Tommy : non ! Je …

Frankie : qui à taper le premier ?

Tommy c'est moi mais elle l'a cherché !

Frankie : quand tu l'as frappé la première fois que c'est t'il passer ensuite ?

Tommy : elle s'est mise à rire et à me provoquer … et merde, elle m'a tellement cherché, que je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'elle voulait …

Frankie : se faire taper dessus pour le plaisir ! Elle passe son temps à vouloir se faire mal, et toi tu es le roi des crétins !

Maura _très direct _: elle est blessée ? Je veux dire elle a besoin d'un médecin ?

Frankie : j'en sers rien Maura, je ne pense pas qu'il y est un danger, mais par précaution, je vais appeler un taxi et l'emmener à l'hôpital

Tommy : je suis désolé, je …

Maura : elle n'acceptera jamais d'aller à l'hôpital, Tommy va dans la voiture s'il te plait, il y a une trousse de premier secours, apporte là moi

Tommy : Maura, tu n'es pas obliger de faire ça !

Frankie : il a raison, je vais appeler le médecin de nuit !

Maura : je…je suis médecin et … tommy tu vas me chercher cette trousse de secours

Tommy _très mécontent _: comme tu voudras !

Maura : bien, ou est elle ?

Frankie : Maura attend je préfère d'abord demander l'avis de Jane avant de …

_Il n'eut pas fini sa phrase que déjà Maura n'était plus qu'à un mètre de Jane _

Maura _ton froid _: on va dans l'arrière salle, j'ai besoin de t'examiner au calme !

Jane _surprise de voir Maura en face d'elle _: quoi !

Maura _ne prit même pas la peine de regarder Jane avant de lui lancer d'un ton glacial _: appuie-toi sur Frankie et suis-moi !

Jane : non ! _Puis elle avala sa double vodka d'une traite _

Frankie : ça suffit maintenant Jane c'est soit Maura, soit l'hôpital

Jane : ni l'un, ni l'autre Frankie ! Maintenant je vais prendre ma veste et rentrer chez moi

Maura _agacée par la situation essaya de rester relativement calme_ : Frankie dit lui de ne pas se lever brutalement, elle risque de tomber dans les pommes

_Jane regarda Maura puis fit exactement le contraire des recommandations avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de Frankie _

Frankie : et merde, pourquoi t'es toujours aussi têtu sœurette

Maura _sourit à Frankie _: ton langage ! Et pour répondre à ta question scientifiquement la génétique.

Frankie : Maura, ce n'est pas le moment ! Ou veux tu que je l'installe ?

Maura : mets-la dans l'arrière pièce, il y a un canapé

Frankie : ok !

_Puis il l'allongea sur le canapé _

Frankie : besoin d'autres choses ?

Maura : oui il y a une pharmacie à deux rues d'ici, vas avec Tommy me chercher de la crème pour ecchymose, des aspirines, des anti-inflammatoires, des compresses, un antiseptique, du coton, des pansements et je crois que ça devait aller ! Au tiens prends mon portefeuilles, il y de la monnaie

Frankie : Maura ce n'est pas à toi de payer ! Mais c'est sympa de l'avoir proposer

Maura : Fais comme tu veux et demande au barman si il peut m'apporter un torchon avec de la glace s'il te plait, à dernière chose ferme la porte derrière toi

Tommy : tiens voilà ta trousse de secours, je peux t'aider ?

Maura : oui accompagne Frankie à la pharmacie !

Tommy _blasée_ : ok…

Maura : Tommy s'il te plait ce n'est pas le moment

Jane _reprit ses esprit avant de lancer à tommy _: tu vois Tommy j'avais raison !

Tommy _méchamment_ : t'en veut encore ?

Maura : ça suffit maintenant, Tommy tu sors d'ici et toi je ne veux pas entendre le son de ta voix c'est clair

Frankie : bon on est là dans quinze minutes à toute suite

Jane : Frankie ne me laisse pas ….

_Puis il ferma la porte laissant les deux femmes seules _

Jane : là !

Maura : enlève ton manteau !

_Jane la regarda mais ne bougea pas d'un centimètre _

Maura _d'un ton glacial_: t'as le choix sois tu le fais, sois j'y vais par la manière forte !

Jane : pourquoi vous faites ça ?

Maura : je suis médecin j'ai prêté serment ! Maintenant, je vais commencer par nettoyer ta plaie à la tète, quand je touche ça fait mal ?

_Au moment ou Maura avança sa main Jane recula la tète _

Maura _toujours froide _: ok, tu préfères allez à l'hôpital ?

Jane _se leva tant bien que mal blessé pas les paroles de son amie _: c'est pour ça que vous êtes debout devant moi parce que vous avez prêté serment _après une grande inspiration elle reprit : _Très bien Docteur je vais vous épargner toutes obligations, je n'ai pas besoin de consultation !

Maura : pardon ?

Jane _les larmes coulés le long de sa joue avant de se mettre à hurler _: A votre demande, vous m'avez interdit de vous parler, de vous approcher, de vous toucher, je vous ai rendu les clés et effacé votre numéro de téléphone, j'ai quitté mon travail pour disparaitre de votre vie et je dois vous appeler Dr Isles alors maintenant je rentre chez moi continuer ma vie !

_Maura fut abasourdi par les larmes de Jane, mais plus encore par se quel venait de dire _

Maura : je …j'ai besoin de t'examiner alors je te demande de répondre à mes questions

Jane : non j'ai fait assez de dégâts comme ça, et je refuse que vous vous obligiez à me toucher, je sais très bien ce que vous pensez et je refuse que vous vous forcez, je préfère encore mourir ! Maintenant je vais sortir de cette pièce

Maura : tu es ivre, ne sois pas ridicule !

_Mais rien ni fit Jane était déjà parti laissant une Maura consterné par son ancienne meilleure amie_

_Dix minutes plus tard _

Frankie : on a fait au plus vite, mais … ou est Jane ?

Maura : parti

Frankie : bah, comment t'as fait pour la soigner tu as eu assez de matériel dans la trousse de secours ?

Maura : non, elle a refusé de se faire soigner, et elle est partie

Tommy : hum, quel tète de mule !

Maura : Tommy s'il te plait tu peux me laisser seule avec Frankie

Tommy : oui bien sure, je vous attends dehors

Maura : merci _puis tommy sortie de la pièce _

Frankie : Maura t'a vraiment l'air bizarre tout va bien ?

Maura : non, Frankie ! Est-ce que Jane te parle de se qu'il s'est passé il y a un mois ?

Frankie : non, elle refuse d'en parler !

Maura : elle parle à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Frankie : non plus, elle n'a pas vu quiconque depuis un mois, la seule chose qu'elle m'a dit c'est qu'elle devait t'appeler Dr Isles à ta demande !

Maura : c'est vrai, c'était le jour de la mort de mon père, j'ai exigé sa présence, je lui suis dit des horreurs

Frankie : tu voulais lui faire mal !

Maura _les larmes aux yeux _: oui, je lui ai fais regarder le corps mort de mon père en lui disant qu'elle … qu'elle l'avait abattu, et après ça, je lui suis dit des horreurs dont certaines que j'avais oublié, mais tout à l'heure ta sœur m'a récité par cœur mots pour mots ce que je lui avais dit

Frankie : oh ! Je peux te poser une question ?

Maura : oui

Frankie : tu crois qu'un jour tu pourras lui pardonner ?

Maura : je vais être honnête, je ne pense pas !

_Deux semaines plus tard _

Korsack : bonjour doc, dites moi vous pourriez faire analyser ce sang ?

Maura : bonjour Vince, oui bien sure, c'est pour qu'elle enquête ?

Korsack : enfaite c'est pour un ami, il a eut un accident hier soir, au niveau de la voiture tout parait ok, donc je me demandais, si il n'y avait pas eu des petits soucies de santé !

Maura : ok je suppose qu'il vous le faut rapidement ?

Korsack : oui plutôt, c'est vraiment important

Maura : rester là, nous allons tout de suite savoir, mais votre ami ça va, il n'est pas blesser ?

Korsack : non, juste un poigné foulée et quelques ecchymoses, il s'en remettra

Maura : alors voyons voir ….hum …hum…Vince votre ami il vous a dit se qu'il s'était passé ?

Korsack : euh … non il était en …état de choc !

Maura : écoutez Vince je crois que votre ami n'a pas eu d'accident du moins pas à cause d'une panne technique

Korsack : je ne comprends pas !

Maura: clairement le sang révèle un taux très élevé de gamma !

Korsack : en clair ?

Maura : votre ami été saoule au volant !

Frankie : tu te trompes Maura recommence ce n'est pas possible jamais elle n'aurait pu faire ça ?

Korsack : euh Frankie …je n'ai pas dit quoique se soit sur notre petit problème

Maura : de quoi vous parlez, je ne comprends rien !

Frankie _regardant Korsack _: toute façon, Maura sans contre fiche alors autant lui dire la vérité !

Maura _se mettent en colère _: vous allez me dire de quoi vous parlez !

Frankie : le sang que tu viens d'analyser c'est celui de Jane

Maura : impossible !

Korsack : pourquoi ?

Maura : je l'a connais, ja…

Korsack : il n'y a pas d'erreur Maura, d'ailleurs je m'étonne que ça ne soit pas arrivé plutôt !

Maura : elle aurait pu tuer quelqu'un, un enfant, elle n'en n'a pas eu assez avec mon père !

Frankie _regarda Maura méchamment _: très classe de ta part, mais je te rappel que ton père avait beaucoup de sang sur la main si ma mémoire est bonne !

Korsack : ça suffit, Frankie remonte en haut, je te rejoins et Maura je vous accorde que de conduire saoule est irresponsable d'ailleurs, vous n'auriez jamais du savoir que le sang analyser était celui de Jane, mais je suis d'accord avec Frankie je vous ai connu beaucoup plus objectif maintenant si vous permettez, je vais allez là voir et lui parler

Frankie : et bien si tu veux être sur de passer la porte, je vais te filer le double car crois moi si tu attends après elle pour t'ouvrir tu peux toujours attendre !

_Une heure plus tard _

_Korsack pénétra dans l'appartement de Jane, à son arrivé elle n'était pas présente il décida de s'installer dans le canapé pour patienter jusqu'au retour de l'italienne .Au bout de quelques minutes, il fut attiré par une enveloppe marron avec pour seule nom de destinataire le héros. Il l'ouvra pour y découvrir une lettre accompagné d'un objet qui lui fit froid dans le dos, un pic à glace avec écrit sur la feuille « ta mort est imminente détective, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ! » Il fut interrompu par les bruits de portière à l'extérieur et sans réfléchir il remit l'enveloppe et le pic à l'endroit précis ou il l'avait trouvé .A peine l'avait il remit que Jane apparut dans l'appartement._

Jane : Korsack on peut savoir se que tu fou ici, tu m'as foutu une de ses trouilles !

Korsack : désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur, mais j'avais absolument besoin de te voir

Jane : je te préviens je ne suis pas d'humeur, bon tu veux une bière ?

Korsack: justement c'est à propos de ça que je viens te parler

Jane : quoi, t'as plus de bière alors tu viens ici ?

Korsack : non je viens ici car j'ai fait analyser ton sang récolté hier soir juste après l'accident

Jane _sur la défensive _: et …

Korsack : Jane tu étais complètement ivre !

Jane : n'exagère pas j'ai juste bu une ou deux bière pas de quoi en faire un drame !

Korsack: tu plaisantes ! Au vu des résultats je peux dire avec certitudes que tu as bu au moins une demi-douzaine

Jane : bon ok alors je vais te la faire courte si tu es venu pour me faire la leçon de morale, tu peux partir l'esprit tranquille je promets à papa Korsack de ne plus recommencer ça te vas ?

Korsack: Jane, je ne plaisante pas, tu es un flic et …

Jane _s'énervent _: je t'arrête tout de suite je ne suis plus flic donc si tu veux m'arrêter pour alcoolémie au volant, c'est le moment

Korsack : je ne te ferais pas se plaisir, mais si ça peux te faire réfléchir Frankie et Maura se sont disputer à ton sujet

Jane _se mit à hurler _: je leur ai rien demandé qu'il me foute la paix, et par la même occasion, je veux que tu sortes d'ici et je ne veux plus te voir c'est clair, oh et fais passer le message à Frost et ma famille oubliez moi … tous !

Korsack : c'est-ce que tu veux, tu en es sure ?

Jane _la voix tremblante _: oui ! J'en suis sure , je veux tourner la page définitivement , oublier mon ancienne vie , et pour une fois je veux que vous respectiez tous cette décision .


	4. Chapter 4

_Deux heures plus tard _

Frankie : Vince, alors tu l'as vu ?

Korsack : Appelle Frost et venez me rejoindre dans le parking sous terrain

Frankie : Ok mais …

Korsack : Tais toi et fais se que je te dis !

_Dix minutes plus tard dans le parking sous terrains les trois hommes étaient enfin réunis _

Frost : Korsack on peut savoir à quoi tu joues ?

Korsack : on a un problème, tout à l'heure je suis allez chez Jane, et je suis tombé sur une enveloppe, je vous passe les détails mais il y a avait une lettre de menace accompagné d'un pic à glace

Frost : et merde, il fallait si attendre !

Frankie : qu'est qu'on attend faut la mettre sous protection!

Korsack: je pense que ça ne va pas être possible avant de partir elle m'a expressément dit de vous dire à vous deux tommy et Angela qu'elle ne voulait plus nous voir !

Frost : Korsack, tu la connais !

Frankie : j 'en ai rien à foutre qu'elle ne souhaite pas me voir, ça ne m'empêchera pas de me poster devant son appartement jour et nuit !

Korsack : Frankie je comprends ta réaction, mais si elle s'aperçoit qu'on la surveille, elle va nous filer entre les doigts !

Frost : et nous revoilà toujours au même problème, si elle veut couper les ponts avec nous c'est juste pour nous protéger des gens qui l'a menace!

Korsack : oui sauf que là, on parle de la mafia irlandaise et croient moi ils l'a tueront

Coute que coute !

Frost : on fait quoi alors, on est dans une impasse !

Frankie : et je vous rappelle qu'elle a rendu son badge et son arme, ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'a rien pour se défendre

Korsack : écoute Frankie, je sais que tu aimes ta sœur plus que tout, mais je pense que se défendre et le cadet de ses soucis !

Frost : et donc ça ne sera que plus facile encore pour eux !

Frankie : écoutez on s'appelle dans une heure j'ai un truc à faire et après on se réuni au bar des voleurs ça vous convient ?

Frost : c'est bon pour moi

Korsack : ok, mais s'il te plait Frankie ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter !

_La nuit venait de tombé sur Boston lorsque Frankie entra dans la morgue pour se diriger vers le bureau de Maura _

Maura : Frankie ! Qu'est que tu fais là ?

Frankie : c'est toi ?

Maura : pardon ?

Frankie : c'est toi qui leur à demandé ?

Maura : écoute Frankie, pourrais-tu être plus clair car je ne comprends rien du tout !

Frankie : leur à tu demandais de la tuer ?

Maura : Frankie je suis fatigué alors à qui j'ai demandé de tuer qui ?

Frankie : je te préviens Maura s'il lui arrive quoi que se soit, je te tiendrai pour seul et unique responsable je suis clair

Maura : bon maintenant ça suffit, tu dépasses les limites alors premièrement quand tu t'adresses à moi je te demanderais un minimum de respect par ailleurs je ne compte pas non plus te laisser me menacer sans raison

Frankie : as-tu demandais à tes petits copains de la mafia irlandaise de tuer ma sœur pour venger ton père ?

Maura : quoi, attends mais…

Frankie : oui ou non ?

Maura _estomaqué par la question de Frankie _: NON !

Frankie : alors si tu ne veux pas avoir du sang sur les mains comme ton géniteur fait quelque chose

Maura : tu peux m'expliquer calmement les choses s'il te plait ?

Frankie : Elle a reçu un pic à glace avec un mot qui dit qu'ils vont la tuer !

Maura : Quand ?

Frankie : Je n'en sers rien !

Maura : Tu as vu le mot ou c'est elle qui te la raconté car si ça tombe elle fait ça juste …

Frankie : Tais toi Maura tu vas encore dire quelque chose que tu vas regretter, c'est Korsack qui a fouillé dans ses affaires, elle ne sait pas que l'on sait, la seule chose c'est qu'elle ne veut plus voir ni Frost ni Vince, encore moins maman tommy et moi

Maura : ok … Frankie, je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous

Frankie: t'es pas sérieuse là tu es la fille du chef de la mafia, il n'y a que toi qui peut sauver sa tète est tu le sais

Maura : non, tu te trompes, je n'ai pas d'emprise sur eux !

Frankie : elle n'a plus d'arme pour se défendre et d'ailleurs d'après Vince, elle ne compte même pas se défendre, à l'heure ou je te parle elle est peut être déjà morte!

Maura : ne dis pas ça !

Frankie : pourtant c'est la vérité, tu as changé Maura ! Avant tu n'aurais jamais …

Maura : arrête ! Oui j'ai changé mais à cause des actes de ta sœur !

Frankie : elle n'a fait que son travail, il est temps que tu vois les choses en face, mais tu aurais peut être préféré voir Jane à la place de ton père ?

Maura : ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Et il n'y a pas que le fait d'avoir tiré sur mon père mais en lui tirant dessus elle a aussi choisi l'agent Dean plu…

Frankie : plutôt que toi ! Hum … dis moi combien fois elle t'a choisi ? Rappel toi qui c'est tiré une balle dans l'abdomen pour nous sauver toi et moi ? Tu t'es jamais demander pourquoi Hoyte voulez te tuer devant ses yeux ?

Maura : pourquoi vous ne la cachez pas ?

Frankie : parce qu'elle ne voudra jamais, pour elle plus rien ne compte elle ne demande pas mieux que de se faire abattre, sa vie c'est arrêter il y a un mois et demi, sa vie s'est arrêter le jour ou elle t'a perdu !

Maura : écoute je te promets rien mais je vais aller là voir

Frankie : enfin la Maura que je connais !

Maura _petit sourire _: je t'ai dis que je ne te promettais rien !

Frankie : oui mais au moins tu auras essayé, et pour ce matin et tout à l'heure, je suis désolé j'étais en colère je n'ai pas voulu te manquer de respect d'ailleurs si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler à Jane ça serait gentil parce que tu vois comment te dire …hum…je tiens à ma vie !

_Maura était là, devant cette porte depuis quinze minutes maintenant quand elle prit enfin la décision de mettre la clé dans la serrure. Quand elle entra, il ne fut pas surprise de voir un vrai bordel, elle regarda sur le canapé mais personne, dans la cuisine mais pas de Jane, elle se décida à ouvrir la porte de la chambre pour voir enfin Jane sur son lit en position fœtal, elle avança doucement avant de s'assoir prés d'elle sur le bord du lit._

Maura : Frankie m'a donné la clé !

_Jane fit un bond quand elle vit Maura assise prés d'elles, sont premier réflexe fut de s'éloigner de la blonde _

Maura : t'as mis de la pommade sur ton poignet ?

Jane : ne fais pas ça !

Maura : quoi ?

Jane : faire semblant !

Maura : pardon !

Jane : tu m'as comprise

Maura : Est-ce que tu sais à quels points tu m'as fait souffrir le jour ou tu as tiré sur mon père ?

Jane : je … _puis elle baissa la tète _

Maura : alors dis toi que je souffrirai dix fois plus si c'était toi qui été morte ce jour là

Jane : bien sure ! Tu te fou de moi, je t'ai brisée donc maintenant c'est à ton tour et bien j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi je ne réagirai pas donc toi et tes petits copains auront vite satisfaction !

Maura : de quoi tu parles ?

Jane : je pensais que tu ne savais pas mentir mais je vois que tu as fais des progrès !

Maura : si ça peux te satisfaire de penser ça pas de problème mais n'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire puisque tu prends tout au pied de la lettre mémorise bien cette phrase !

Jane : très bien, tu peux partir maintenant !

Maura : non, je n'ai pas fini

Jane : oh que si ça c'est fini il y a plus d'un mois!

Maura ; tu es une égoïste

Jane : alors là j'aurai tout entendu, tous ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi, ça fait des années que toutes mes décisions sont prises en fonctions de toi

Maura _les larmes aux yeux _: si t'avais penser à moi juste une seule seconde …mais tu n'as rien compris , tu penses encore une fois à toi avant de penser à nous , et c'est exactement pour ça que je t'en veux autant ,

Jane : j'ai passé les cinq dernières années à te protéger , des assassins , de tes prétendants super lourd dont tu ne savais plus de dépêtrer ,j'ai été jusqu'à faire exécuter l'homme qui à tuer colin !

Maura : c'était toi !

Jane : oui

Maura : je t'avais dit qu'on trouver une autre solution !

Jane _se levant brusquement _: et moi je t'avais dit que je préférai voir un assassin mort plutôt que toi , et puis qu'est-ce que ça change , rien !

Maura _fixa la chemise de Jane avec des yeux écarquillé _: Jane … ta chemise … c'est du sang …

Jane : et merde ma chemise , t'es contente !

Maura _se rapprocha de Jane _: qu'Est-ce …

Jane : recule !

Maura : Jane ta chemise et remplis de sang , laisse moi regarder

Jane : je t'ai dit de partir , tu as vu pourquoi tu es venu alors maintenant sors d'ici

Maura : de quoi tu parles ?

Jane _se mit à crier _: arrête ça suffit , je sais que tu es là pour vérifier qu'ils ont bien fait leur travail et ne t'inquiète pas j'ai bien compris que vous alliez m'en faire baver avant de mettre le coup de grâce !

Maura : tu crois que … _puis elle gifla Jane avant de reprendre_ : écoute moi bien , je suis ici car ton frère m'a dit que tu avez reçu des menaces , et toi tu penses que c'est moi qui leur ai demandé de venger la mort de mon père , je sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour tomber am… laisse tomber , ouvre ta chemise maintenant !

Jane : non !

Maura _s'avança pour ouvrir la chemise mais Jane lui attrapa le poignée violemment_

Maura : tu me fais mal !

Jane _un regard noir ne lâchant toujours pas le poignée de Maura _: prend tes affaires et dégage !

Maura : aussi non ? Tu comptes me frapper

Jane : je … _puis elle lâcha le poignée de Maura _

Maura : tu viens d'enterrer à tout jamais ce lien qui nous unissez maintenant tu vas ouvrir ta chemise je vais regarder puis j'en m'en irai et tu fera ce que tu veux

Jane : c'est-ce que tu veux vraiment que j'ouvre ma chemise ?

Maura : oui

Jane _les larmes aux yeux _: j'aurai jamais cru que tu irais jusqu'au bout _puis elle ouvra sa chemise _

Maura _les mains tremblante _: coup de couteau !

_Jane ironique _: hum …

Maura : tu dois aller à l'hôpital , la blessure n'est pas profonde mais tu as besoin de points de suture !

Jane : ça me servira à quoi , je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort !

Maura : pardon

Jane _résigné _: Maura , je suis fatigué alors arrête de jouer avec moi , tu sais très bien de quoi je parle , dis à tes gorilles que je les attends ici , maintenant tu n'as plus qu'a leur dire que je t'ai laisser me soigner , ils se feront un plaisirs de finir ce qu'ils ont commencer. En ce qui te concerne je ne regrette pas d'avoir céder , au moins j'aurai pu sentir tes mains sur moi une dernière fois,

Maura : et tu entrain de me dire que les hommes de m'ont père sont venu ici ton poignardé et ton menacé de mort si je poser mes mains sur toi pour essayer de te soigner ?

Jane :comme si tu ne le savais pas !

Maura _posant sa main sur la joue de Jane _: Jane , je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien , ce n'est pas moi qui ai commanditer ta mort , jamais j'aurai pu te faire du mal , je suis incapable de vivre sans toi , mais apparemment tu dois mal me connaitre , comment tu peux penser … je donnerais ma vie pour toi , je donnerais tous ce que j'ai , alors oui je t'en veux d'avoir tirer sur Doyle mais jamais je pourrais te faire du mal , tu devrais le savoir , pourquoi tu m'as laisser te donner les premiers soins , tu te rends compte que tu vas me détruire si il t'arrive quoique ce soit

Jane _en pleure _: je … je suis désolé , je sais pas j'ai cru que tu … et comme tu insisté pour me soigner , j' ai cru …

Maura : ta cru quand sortant d'ici je les appellerai en leur disant que tu n'avait pas respecter leur menace et que je te ferai exécuter ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu es pu penser que j'étais responsable !

Jane : Maura …je t'ai déjà perdu alors toute façon je ne demande pas mieux

Maura : oui tu as perdu ma confiance mais pas mon amour , je ne contrôle pas mes sentiments

Jane : Maura , tu ferais bien de partir , et pour ton information même si il est trop tard , je …j'aurai vraiment aimé ne pas être la personne qui t'as fait souffrir


	5. Chapter 5

**« dites moi, vous êtes tout en beauté aujourd'hui »**

**« merci détective Frost , que me vaux votre visite » Maura lui demanda de très bonne humeur**

**« je voulais avoir vos conclusions concernant le cas while » Frost la regarda d'un air intrigué **

**« tenez voila le rapport , je peut savoir pourquoi vous me regardais comme ça » Maura lui demanda **

**« je … enfaite j'étais entrain de me dire ,qu'il y avait longtemps que je ne vous avez pas vu aussi souriante enfin depuis que … » Frost n'eut pas le courage de finir sa phrase**

**« depuis que Jane est morte ! » elle baissa la tète et se perdit dans ses pensés les plus sombres**

_**Flash back trois ans plutôt **_

Quatre jours , c'est le temps que les hommes de Doyle ont laissé à Jane avant de l'exécuter . Selon le rapport de la police il n'y aurait pas eu de lutte , et le Détective Rizzoli est morte dans l'ambulance sur le trajet de l'hôpital d'un arrêt cardiaque suite aux blessures .

**4 h avant le choc**

« Korsack , on vient de recevoir plusieurs appel , des voisins de l'immeuble de Jane ,ils disent avoir entendu plusieurs coups de feu » Frost en panique était déjà levé prêt à mettre les voile en direction de l'appartement de Jane

« en route ! Et ne préviens pas le doc ,ni Frankie , ce n'est peut être qu'une coïncidence ! » lança Korsack

10 minutes plus tard les deux hommes arriva les premiers sur les lieux ,lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'appartement la porte était déjà ouverte et il trouva Jane allongé sur le sol gisant dans son propre sang

« Frost, appelle une ambulance tout de suite » Korsack évalué les dégâts , son visage se décomposa très rapidement

« ils sont sur la route , ils seront là dans 5 minutes , aide moi on va la mettre sur le canapé « Frost s'avança vers sa coéquipière

« non ! Ne le touche pas , il ne faut pas la bouger , on risquerai de faire plus de dégâts qu'autres choses , vas à l'entrée de l'immeuble est indique leur ou nous nous trouvons de façon à ne pas perdre de temps » Korsack prit la main de Jane

« mais … » Frost ne voulais qu'a cette instant être prêt de son amie et lui tenir l'autre main

« putain fait se que je te dis, et préviens Cavanaugh » sa gorge n'avait jamais était aussi serré

**3 heures avant le choc**

**Dans l'ambulance**

« ça va allez Jane « Korsack ne pouvait pas décrocher son regard d'elle

« vin..Vince putain ça fait mal ! » Jane reprit connaissance mais la douleurs se fit vite ressentir

« Jane ! On est en route pour l'hôpital , je suis désolé j'aurai jamais du t'écouter , je savais que ça aller mal finir ! » des larmes lui monta aux yeux

« Vince , je … ne lui dis surtout pas à quel point je l'aime , ça ne sera que la faire souffrir plus , prends soin d'elle ,elle ne vas pas comprendre certaines dispositions que j'ai pris , mais dis lui que c'est mon choix et que je ne veut pas qu'elle me voit … » les larmes coulaient abondamment sur son visage

« Jane , je sais pas si je .. » Vince se mit à paniqué face au demande de sa fille de cœur

« Vince , ne les abandonnes pas ma mère , Frankie, Frost et surtout Maura vont avoir besoin de toi .. Je peut compter sur toi ? Son regard était suppliant

« pour toi, je vais le faire pour toi ! » Korsack avez toujours eu beaucoup de mal à refuser une quelconque chose à son ex partenaire

**2 heures avant le choc**

« heures du décès 13h 27 » l'ambulancier venait juste de prononcer avant de pousser avec son collègue un brancard avec un drap blancs pour cacher le corps sans vie du détective

« c'est pas possible » fut la seule chose que Frost fut capable de dire lorsqu'il entendu cette phrase puis il fut pris d'une crise de panique avant d'être pris en charge par un des médecins de l'hôpital

1h30 avant le choc

« ou est -elle, ou est ma petite fille ? » fut les seules mots qu'Angela Rizzoli eu le courage de prononcer avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de Vince

« ça va aller Angela , chut ! Respirez profondément » Vince s'efforcé de soutenir la maman italienne venu juste après avoir appris la mort de sa fille , il prit quelques minutes avant de l'emmener à l'extérieur de l'hôpital .après quelques bouffés d'air , ils s'asseyaient tout deux sur un banc

« je n'ai pas encore appeler Franck, je ne sais pas …au mon dieu , je peux pas croire » puis elle se remit à pleurer

« tu veux que je l'appelle ? » la gorge serré

« non Vince , c'est à moi de le faire , oh mon dieu Maura ? »

« je … je ne l'ai pas encore prévenu » il baissa la tète puis reprit « je n'ai pas eu le courage , vous savez c'est deux là sont lié comme les doigts de la main , je .. »

« je comprends mais sa place est prés de sa famille , elle est une Rizzoli avec ou sans Jane ,je ne l'abandonnerai pas ! C'est moi qui vais appeler Maura , allez vérifier sur Frost , Frankie est déjà avec lui » Angela regarda le ciel comme si elle chercher un certain courage à travers la mémoire de sa fille

**1h avant le choc**

« Maura , ma chérie » Angela ouvrit ses bras pour accueillir une Maura sans voix , juste des larmes qui coulent le long de sa joue

« je suis désolé , je … »

« ça va aller Maura , je te promets que ça ira ? » Angela mis toutes ses forces à croire à ses dire mes même avec le plus grand effort même elle ne fut pas convaincu de ses propre parole

« je ne lui ai même pas dit à quel point je l'aimé » puis Maura se mit à sangloter plus fort qu'auparavant

Après un petit rire Angela lui prit la main « Maura , regarde moi , tu n'avais pas besoin de lui dire , si il y a bien une chose dont je suis sure c'est qu'elle connaissait tes sentiments , il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir comment tu regardais avec amour ma fille » puis elle la prit dans ses bras

« ou sont les autres ? » avant de jetais un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle

**30 minutes avant le choc**

« excusez moi mademoiselle , pourrions nous accéder au funérarium ,ou repose le détective Rizzoli ? » Frost demanda péniblement

« mes condoléances à toutes la famille, mais il faut patienter encore une quinzaine de minutes , les collègues sont entrain de la préparer » la jeune femme répondit avant de s'éloigner dans un long couloir

« respire doucement , respire doucement ,respire doucement » la pression et la peur commencer à faire paniquer une Maura , qui dans toute sa vie n'aurais jamais panser avoir peur d'une personne sans vie .Frankie remarqua le malaise de Maura et lui prit la main « Maura , tu sais que tu n'es pas obliger de faire ça aujourd'hui , on a encore quelques jours avant l'enterrement » Frankie essayer péniblement de rassurer son amie

« NON ! Je dois la voir , j'ai besoin de la voir une dernière fois , tu comprends ? » Maura lui fit un petit sourire histoire de le rassurer .

**15 minutes avant le choc**

L'employée du funérarium se dirigea vers eux « Mesdames , messieurs , la chapelle est prête , le prêtre vient d'arriver ,la cérémonie peut commencer »

« la cérémonie , mais quel cérémonie, vous devez faire erreur » Angela regarda les gens qui l'entouré

L'employée rétorqua presque qu'aussi vite « vous êtes bien là pour le détective Rizzoli ? » elle s'interrogea

« oui « Frankie répondu

« un instant j'ai cru avoir inversé mes dossiers » l'employée répondit

« vous avez parlé d'une cérémonie ? » Maura demanda curieuse

« oui, nous avons lu , les derniers souhait du détective, elle à émis le souhait d'être incinéré rapidement , avec le maximum de simplicité , par ailleurs les frais d'obsèques ont déjà été réglé , nous venons de finir de sceller le cercueil , car à sa demande le détective à souhaité pour vous tous de garder un souvenir d'elle authentique ,réelle comme elle a clairement marqué dans son dossier »

« c'est pas vrai , elle a pas pu me faire ça ,je … le détective Rizzoli m'a nommé personne de confi… »Maura n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'employée la coupa

« Dr Isles ,je suppose , le détective est venu il y a un mois , et elle … hum elle a souhaité qu'il n'y est plus aucune personne de confiance ,elle a retiré votre nom ,pour éviter que vous ou quelqu'un d'autres ne respectiez pas ses choix ; quoi qu'ils en soient le détective va être incinéré dans 10 minutes , mais juste avant un prêtre lui donnera une petite messe »

« non, c'est trop tôt ! » Angela s'appuya fébrilement sur son fils à l'annonce de cette terrible annonce


	6. Chapter 6

_**Avant de commencer je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fiction ainsi que les commentaires bon ou mauvais ils me font avancer .bonne lecture à tous **_

_Après un long silence dans la morgue Barry reprit la parole_

« Maura … Maura »

« hein ! Oh désolé je me suis perdu dans mes pensés »

« ok, alors vous allez me dire ce qui vous mets de si bonne humeur »

« je , j'ai rencontré quelqu'un »

« oh ! … » Barry fronça un sourcil

« oh ! je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction que veut dire votre oh détective Frost ? » elle le regarda longuement

« je , non je suis contente pour vous c'est juste que ,non laissez tomber ,je suis contente pour vous ,vous le méritez »

« merci Barry , c'est important pour moi d'avoir votre soutien , enfaite , j'aurais aimé vous invité vous ,le détective Korsack ainsi que Angela ,Frankie et Tommy à manger à la maison demain soir pour vous le présenter ? » elle lui souri en espèrent secrètement qu'il accepte l'invitation

« oui bien sûr , je serai ravi »

« merveilleux, pourriez vous en parler à Vince ? »

« pas de problème , bon maintenant je file Korsack va se demandé ou je suis encore passé » Barry lui fit un clin d'œil avant de quitter la morgue

_Un an plus tard _

« Maura , je suis rentré , t'es là ? » il accrocha sa veste avant de se rendre dans la cuisine

« Dans la cuisine ,Tom » Maura cria de l'autre coté de la maison

« hey , bonjour ma chérie , hum , ça sent bon ! »il enroula ses bras au tour de la taille de Maura avant de l'embrasser passionnément

« hum , je suis contente que tu rentres tôt , j'avais hâte d'être d'en tes bras »

« moi aussi , alors dis moi … » il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase le téléphone de Maura se mit à sonner

« Dr Isles , j'écoute , oh Angela est-ce que tout va bien tu à une drôle de voix …j'arrive » elle raccrocha et se mit à paniquer

« Maura , qu'est qui se passe ? » le visage inquiet face à sa compagne

« c'est Frankie , il ..il …au mon dieu » puis elle s'effondra dans les bras de tom

« chérie , calme toi , prend une grande inspiration et explique moi »

« Frankie c'est fait tiré dessus , il est à l'hôpital »

« ok , prend ta veste Maura ,nous allons là bas » il se dirigea maintenant devant la porte d'entée

« Tom , je .. Merci ! » Maura lui prit la main avant de sortir de la maison

_Le chemin vers l'hôpital se fit en silence , alors que Maura se perdit dans ses pensées , Tom ne lui avait toujours pas lâché la main .Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital ils furent accueilli par Vince _

« Maura » puis il la prit dans ses bras

« Vince , comment va Frankie ? »

« mal , il a besoin d'une greffe d'un rein »

« un rein ? » tom lança avant de reprendre « y a-t-il un donneur ? »

« Tommy est entrain de faire des test , Angela n'est pas compatible idem pour moi et Barry , Frankie à un des groupes les plus rares , les médecins l'on mis sur la liste d'attente »

« ok , Maura , va avec Vince à la rencontre d'Angela moi je faire les test de compatibilité ? » Tom attendit une réponse de Maura au lieu de cela il reçu un tendre baiser de Maura avant qu'ils se quittèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital

_Quelques minutes plus tard Maura et Vince rencontra une Angela complètement effondrais _

« Maura .. »Angela fut incapable de prononcer autre chose avant de tomber dans les bras de sa fille de cœur

« chut … ça va aller » puis elle laissa Angela pleurer de longues minutes dans ses bras avant de reprendre « comment va-t-il, tu as pu le voir ? »

« oui , mais je n'ai pas pu rester , ils disent que le balle à transpercé les deux reins et qu'ils ne peuvent pas réparer les dommages ,il lui faut absolument une greffe , il a très peu de temps , Maura si il devait rejoindre sa sœur je que … » Maura la coupa

« ne pas finir ta phrase Angela , on va le sauver tom est parti faire le test , je vais aller le rejoindre , j'y pense quelqu'un connait son groupe sanguin ? » Maura demanda

« AB - » Angela et Vince répondu simultanément

« oh … inutile que j'aille faire test , je ne suis pas compatible » Maura déclara déçu

_Après quelques minutes de silence tommy et tom rejoignirent le reste de la petite famille _

« alors ? » lança Angela les regardant en espérant recevoir de bonnes nouvelles

Tommy et Tom ne répondit pas ils baissèrent la tète se sentent impuissant face à la réalité ,après un court instant tom se mit derrière Maura posant ses mains sur ses hanches tandis que tommy prit sa maman dans ses bras avant de lui chuchoté dans son oreille que tous irait bien pour son grand frère

« ok , Maura mon ange je vais me chercher du café quelqu'un en veut un ? » Tom attendit une réponse

« je vais venir avec toi » dit tommy puis il reprit « man, tu devrais nous accompagner un peu d'air te fera le plus grand bien »

« non, je ne veux pas quitter Frankie ! »

« Angela , Tommy à raison va avec ton fils et Tom prendre l'air je vais rester ici avec Vince » après avoir fini sa phrase Maura fit face à tom avant de reprendre « Tom peux tu me ramener un thé s'il te plait »

Il hocha la tète avant de prendre la direction de l 'ascenseur en compagnie d'Angela et Tommy

« Maura , je peut te poser une question? »Vince lui demanda

Elle hocha la tète

« comment sais tu que tu n'es pas compatible avec Frankie ? »

« je .. Jane … lorsque …à l'époque je lui ai force la main pour faire certains tests au cas ou elle aurait était blesser pendant une de vos interventions « elle répondit en baissant la tète

« je comprends toujours pas ce que vient faire Frankie dans cette histoire? » il lui répondit un peu perdu

« elle avait le même groupe sanguin que Frankie AB- ,elle aurait pu ..enfin bref je ne veut pas épiloguer la dessus » une larmes se mit à couler le long de sa joue malgré elle .

Il prit Maura dans ses bras avant de lui chuchoter dans l'oreille

« je suis sure que même de la ou elle est , elle veille sur nous »


	7. Chapter 7

_Précédemment :_

_Il prit Maura dans ses bras avant de lui chuchoter dans l'oreille _

_« je suis sure que même de la ou elle est , elle veille sur nous »_

Au cours des douze dernières heures , la tension était plus que palpable dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. chacun à leur manière gérer cette attente insurmontable. Tandis que certains faisaient les cent pas d'autre se perdirent dans leurs pensées les plus lointaines, mais au grands damne aucun donneurs ne fut compatible pour le moment .Néanmoins ils ne perdirent pas espoir même si le doute commençaient peu à peu à s'installer ,on pouvaient voir une famille unis .

« bon ça suffit , j'en peux plus de tourner en rond » le plus jeune Rizzoli était au bout du rouleau

« Tommy ,s'il te plait »

« S'il te plait quoi , maman je ne comprends pas comment tu peux rester aussi calme ? »

Devant la situation ,Maura intervenu avant qu'Angela ne perdit le peu de patience qu'il ne lui restait

« Tommy ce que ta mère essai de te dire c'est que cela ne sert à rien de céder à la panique ,il ne ferait que compliquer les choses ,néanmoins je comprends ta frustration mais essai de la canaliser » elle mis sa main sur son avant bras avant de reprendre « Frankie est fort ,il va se battre j'en suis sure rappel toi c'est un Rizzoli ! »

A peine avoir fini c'est quelques mots Tommy lui souri en signe de remerciement , Maura fut l'une des seules qui avait compris comment fonctionnait le jeune homme et depuis le décès de sa sœur ainée ,il s'était réellement rapproché de la blonde au point de pouvoir dire aujourd'hui qu'il la considérait comme une véritable amie.

Après que le calme fut de nouveau de rigueur dans les couloirs se fut au médecin en charge de Frankie à faire son apparition; l'homme paraissait fatigué ,il portait une blouse de blocs opératoire. Il s'approcha de la famille tout en relisant ces dossiers sans prendre la peine de regarder devant é à leur hauteur il se stoppa net puis il leva la tète

« Mme Rizzoli , je me présente Dr Léon ,c'est moi qui s'occupe actuellement de votre fils, serait-il possible d'avoir un entretien privée ? » il posa la question tout en regardant autour de lui tout le clan réuni

Angela regarda sa famille avant de rétorquer calmement au médecin

« cela ne sera pas nécessaire docteur toutes ses personnes sont de la famille ,vous pouvez parler »

« d'accord , bon comme vous le savez Frankie est dans l'attente d'un nouveau rein ,néanmoins les listes d'attentes sont très longues .La bonne nouvelle c'est que suite à la réunion que je viens d'avoir avec le conseil des dons d'organes ,Frankie est en tète de celle-ci pour autant votre fils a un groupe sanguin très rare ,et comme on a pu déjà vous l'expliquer ,il ne peut recevoir de n'importe qui .par ailleurs un autre problème va survenir Frankie à perdu beaucoup de sang ,et malheureusement ,son corps faibli considérablement »

Angela le regarda affolé cherchent de l'aide dans le regard de Maura .La blonde posa doucement sa main sur l'avant bras d'Angela avant de se permettre de poser la question crucial

« combien de temps avant …? »

« c'est aléatoire » répondit le Dr Léon , « mais vu son état , je dirais quelques heures dans le pire des cas au mieux quelques jours mais je préfère vous préparez ,mais pour le moment Mr Rizzoli est stable »

Maura hocha la tète se tourna vers Angela ,elle s'efforça de lui donner un faible sourire consciente que la situation pouvait très vite déraper.

Pendant ce temps là , à l'entrée de l'hôpital ,le détective Frost attendait patiemment son coéquipier ,on pouvait voir le stress qui rongeait celui-ci et malgré son calme légendaire ,il n'était pas difficile de voir à quel point il était atteint par ce nouveau drame .

Après avoir attendu pour encore dix bonnes minutes ,il vit enfin Vince Korsack faire son apparition dans le hall

Très tendu Frost se mit à s'énerver « on peut savoir ou tu étais passer ? Ça fait une plomb que je t'attends ? »

Vince leva les yeux aux ciels avant de rétorquer « pas maintenant gamin ! Et si tu as besoin de te soulagé … non laisse tombé ,bon je suis allé voir le capitaine ,il voulait plus de précision sur …. Enfin comment Frankie , l'intervention tu vois de quoi je parle ? »

Frost baissa d'un octave avant de reprendre « oé ,je vois, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé j'aurais pu le faire avec toi ? »

« oh ne t'inquiète pas ,il compte nous convoqué un par un dans son bureau pour faire le point avec lui ,mais pour le moment ,le Capitaine vient de nous mettre au repos forçait et cela jusqu'à demain » Frost ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Vince fut plus rapide que lui « et c'est non négociable! Bon mis à part ces détails futile comment va Frankie ? »

« bien contenu de la situation , les Rizzoli étaient en attente du chirurgien quand je suis descendu ,d'ailleurs on ferait bien de remonter si tu ne veux pas te faire botter le cul par Mme Rizzoli ! »

« oé ta raison, bon laisse moi deux minutes j'ai encore un petit coup de téléphone à passer à ma voisine pour nourrirent les animaux et je vous rejoins la haut »

« ok ça roule ,à tout de suite et dis bonjour à ta très sexy voisine pour moi »

Malgré la situation, le vieil homme avec un petit sourire sur son visage ne pu s'empêcher d'être amusé par le commentaire de son coéquipier« oé ,je vois que tu ne perds pas le nord » puis il vit Frost s'éloigner tranquillement vers l'ascenseur .

Après avoir pris une grande respiration Vince saisi son téléphone et composa un numéro .Après être tombé deux fois sur un répondeur ,il retenta sa chance et cette fois il pouvait enfin entendre la tonalité .après la quatrième sonnerie ,il entendit la femme

« allo »

« bon sang ,ça fait une heure que j'essaye de te joindre , on t'a jamais appris à répondre au téléphone ? » on pouvait réellement entendre la colère d'en la voix de Vince

« arrête de crier Vince ,c'est pas pour ça que les choses irons plus vite ! » la femme était clairement agacée

« je suis venu mais tu n'étais pas là , on peut savoir ou tu es ? » l'homme demanda

« juste derrière toi ! » avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de l'homme pour lui signaler sa présence sans l'effrayer

Il se retourna précipitamment ,avant de rester complètement paralyser .Après quelques secondes il desserra sa cravate , prit une grande respiration ayant cette impression désagréable d'avoir le souffle coupé .

Commençant à paniquer devant la réaction de Korsack « hey! tu te sens bien? »

il hocha la tète ,avant de diriger ses yeux vers le bas de la femme pour remonter vers le haut en regardant chaque centimètre du corps de celle-ci comme un besoin de vérifier la réalité du moment .Après un scannage très méticuleux il se plongea dans son regard avant de faire un dernier pas vers l'avant pour tendre ses bras et s'exclamé « Jane ! » puis des larmes se mit à couler le long de leurs visages


	8. Chapter 8

_Précédemment _

_Il hocha la tète , avant de diriger ses yeux vers le bas de la femme pour remonter vers le haut en regardant chaque centimètre du corps de celle-ci comme un besoin de vérifier la réalité du moment . Après un scannage très méticuleux , il se plongea dans s' on regard avant de faire un dernier pas vers l'avant pour tendre ses bras et s'exclamé « Jane ! » Puis des larmes se mit à couler le long de leurs visages ._

Aucun d'eux ne s'attendaient à une telle vague d'émotion , et malgré avoir était séparé pendant quatre ans certaines choses n'avait pas changés , ou presque .

Le détective Vince Korsack avait toujours considérait son ex partenaire de travail comme sa propre fille , c'est d'ailleurs certainement pour cela en premier lieu , qu'il avait accepté de devenir complice de la fausse mort de Jane . Mais ne vous y trompez pas , le vieil homme n'approuvait pas pour autant cette mascarade , mais finalement après avoir pesé le pour et le contre de la situation ,et avoir imposer ses conditions , il avait estimé préférable de devenir égoïstement son complice plutôt que d'être réduit au silence comme le reste du clan Rizzoli .

Néanmoins , il lui arrivait très souvent de culpabilisé , faire face aux larmes de toute la petite famille n'a pas toujours était simple à gérer et nombreuses sont les fois ou il était prêt à révéler la vérité , mais cela aurait voulu dire trahir sa fille de cœur et ça il n'aurait jamais pu le prendre . Heureusement pour lui au fil du temps les larmes de tristesse de ses amis se sont espacés , et les remords se sont faits moins présents.

Après avoir pris un peu de recule la brune au cheveux bouclé ne put sans pécher de taquiner son ex-coéquipier

« Arhhh ! Je vois que tu n'as pas changé , toujours à pleurer comme une madeleine »

Un large sourire reflétait sur le visage de l'homme avant de la regarder plus sérieusement « on ne peut pas en dire autant pour toi , tu es …» Il chercha quelques secondes les mots qu'il allait employer pour ne pas braquer dès les premières minutes la grande femme « Tu es différente , voir méconnaissable ! »

Son visage changea du tout au tout à peine la phrase de l'homme fini « je ..je ne veux rien entendre , comment vas Frankie ? »

Le ton de Vince devenu très dur « Frankie ira bien maintenant que tu es là , et non je refuse d'éviter le sujet , tu as la peau sur les os , tu n'étais déjà pas épaisse avant de partir , mais là .. » il fut immédiatement coupé .

« Stop , je ne suis pas là pour épiloguer sur mon poids , c'est mon problème ! D'autre part pour répondre à ta première question quand je suis arrivée à l'aéroport , je n'avais plus de batterie sur mon portable et j'ai oublié mon chargeur à la maison . Et vu le monde qu'il y avait à l'arrivée enfin bref je ne t'ai pas trouvé alors j'ai pris un taxi , me suis arrêtée dans une boutique pour acheter un chargeur et je suis venu directement ici . Quand je suis arrivé tu discutais avec Frost donc j'ai attendu qu'il s'éloigne pour venir à ta rencontre . Maintenant as-tu eu le temps d'organiser mon entrée ici car je ne compte pas y passer noël et nouvel an donc au plus vite l'équipe médical fait son boulot et moins j'ai de chance d'être découverte ? »

« Oui j'ai parlé directement avec le chef de la clinique , je lui ai bien précisé que tu été la sœur de Frankie est que tu étais là pour lui faire don d'un rein .Evidemment avant de pourvoir faire quoi que se soit , il y aura une batterie de test à effectuer puis .. » il s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il vit la brune le regard méfiant trépigner sur place « Attends ne me dit pas que tu as changé d'avis » Le son de sa voix sonné énerver maintenant

« Quoi ? Non , bien sur que non ! C'est juste que ..il faudrait peut être penser à se mettre loin des regards , il y a juste que ma famille pourrait tomber sur moi »

Après une seconde de réflexion Vince sortit de sa pensée « Je suis bête , bien sur euh …une chambre à déjà était mise en place pour toi , par contre évidemment pour toute l'équipe médical, sauf pour le chirurgien , tu es connu sous le nom de Jessica Donovan »

Un petit sourire se lu sur le visage de Jane en pensant à la femme « Oh , euh ouais c'est pas une mauvaise idée même si Jess me tuerait si elle savait ou j'étais »

Un autre regard de surprise apparut sur le visage de l'homme « Quoi ! Tu lui as rien dit ? »

Elle baissa la tète avant de reprendre « Hum , pas vraiment disons que tu m'as pris de court alors j'ai pas réfléchi , je me suis dirigée au plus vite à l'aéroport , mais je vais l'appeler une fois que toutes les questions administratives sont bouclés »

« Promis ? » il lui demanda d'un ton interrogateur

elle leva la main droite lui fit son petit sourire Rizzoli « Promisss …. »

« Ok ,bon viens avec moi , je t'emmène à l'étage , le chirurgien nous s'y attends »

« C'est parti » elle balança son sac sur son épaule avant de suivre Korsack

Après avoir pris les escaliers pour plus de discrétion , ils atteignirent tout deux la chambre aménager spécialement pour elle sur l'ordre du directeur de la clinique .Très rapidement les choses se sont mises à bouger , plusieurs infirmières ainsi que des médecins ont fait leurs apparitions afin d'effectuer au plus vite les tests et par conséquence optimiser les gens de survie de Frankie .

En fin d'après midi , le chirurgien est venu directement dans sa chambre afin de donner ses conclusions pour une éventuelle chirurgie . Une fois appuyé contre le mur , il regarda attentivement la jeune femme . Elle en revanche était assis sur le bord du lit et s'impatientez clairement . Au bout d'une longue minute de silence à se regarder dans le blancs des yeux ,elle perdit son sang froid

« On va rester ici toute la journée ? Quand est-il des résultat ? »

« Hum … » Le chirurgien ne savait pas très bien comment tourner les choses « La bonne nouvelle c'est que vous et le receveur son totalement compatible , par conséquence , la greffe pourrait effectivement avoir lieu .»

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage , enfin son petit frère aller recevoir un nouveau rein « Génial alors pour quand avez-vous prévu la transplantation ? »

« Vous ne m'avez pas laisser finir Jane » il fut interrompu une nouvel fois par Jane mais maintenant son visage était fermé , agacé

« C'est quoi le problème ? »

« Jane , comment dire euh … vous êtes tout à fait consciente de votre état physique ? »

On pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans les yeux de la brune , anxieuse d'entendre la suite

Le médecin poursuivi « Je veux dire vous êtes à la limite de l'anorexie , et les risques au bloc sont beaucoup plus élevé , par ailleurs même si il se passait bien une fois réveiller vous pourriez .. hum je ne sais pas si votre corps supporterais une telle opération surtout si vous n'envisageait pas de changer certains point de votre comportement alimentaire , et même si vous me promettiez de changer , je ne suis pas certain que l'hôpital prendra un tel risque de ternir son image. Si il vous arrivait d'avoir des complications , vous me comprenez ? » le détail de ses points mis très mal à l'aise le chirurgien

« Ce que je comprend , c'est que vous êtes des lâches , seul votre argent et votre petit image de merde ne compte alors écoutez moi bien , j'en ai strictement rien à faire d'y rester , alors si je dois signer des formulaires vous désengagent de toutes responsabilités au cas ou des problèmes viendraient à survenir , donnez les moi qu'on en finisse c'est clair ? » La femme faisait des allers- retours dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage , la rage se lisait dans ses yeux

On pourrait dire que le chirurgien était loin d'être rassuré « En faite il n'y qu'un seulement moyen pour que l'hôpital accepte de procéder à la chirurgie , il vous faudra effectivement signer un formulaire nous stipulent , que vous êtes pleinement consciente du risque dut aux complications qu'il pourrait y avoir mais … vous devait aussi le faire signer par une personne qui a un lien de parenté direct avec vous ! »

La panique envahit la salle instantanément « Euh le Détective Korsack ne peut pas signer ses documents pour moi ? » elle demanda d'un ton presque suppliant

« Désolé Détective , j'ai dit direct ce qui inclus mari ou femme légale , père/mère , enfant et pour finir frère et sœur , personne d'autre .Ecoutez , je vais vous laisser réfléchir est dés que vous avez pris votre décision faite le moi savoir , néanmoins , je reste défavorable à cette intervention » Puis il s'éloigna lentement dans le couloir croisant le détective Korsack sur son chemin.

Lorsque le détective entra dans la chambre Jane regardait par la fenêtre , perdu dans ses pensées

« Est-ce que tout va bien Jane » il demanda inquiet

Elle secoua la tète puis fit enfin face à l'homme « Korsack amène moi Tommy ! »


	9. Chapter 9

_précédemment_

_Lorsque le détective entra dans la chambre Jane regardait par la fenêtre , perdu dans ses pensées_

_« Est-ce que tout va bien Jane ?» il demanda inquiet_

_Elle secoua la tète puis fit enfin face à l'homme « Korsack amène moi Tommy ! »_

Une attente désagréable se faisait sentir dans la chambre de Jane , depuis une quinzaine de minutes , Korsack était parti à la rencontre du plus jeune Rizzoli . .Beaucoup de questions fusées dans la tète de la grande brune : Comment va-t-il réagir , Vais-je le convaincre de signer les documents , comment lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment , va t'il garder le secret . Tant de choses mais pour le moment les réponses restaient en suspends ! Le stress, la peur , se fut exactement se qu'elle ressenti , mais au-delà de tout çà il y avait une émotion que Jane pensait avoir surmonter depuis toutes ces années , mais elle était là , elle pouvait la sentir , la haine , la colère . Lorsqu'elle entendu Korsack dans le couloir en pleine discussion avec une voix qu'elle connaissait bien , une voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps , elle soupira .

Ce n'est plus le moment de reculer ou de se laisser guider par toutes émotions , j'ai pas le choix , je le dois à Frankie , à maman . Maman dans quel état elle doit se trouver , j'oses imaginé

La voix de Korsack se fit plus proche , elle pouvait exactement entendre leur conversation

« Vince je crois qu'on s'est trompé ton sens de l'orientation est aussi pourri que le mien , ton raccourci vers la cafétéria est à revoir mon pote ! »

« Enfaite , je ne me suis pas trompé , certes je te confirme on est pas à la cafétéria , mais c'est bien ici , que je voulais t'amener »

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil « Vince , on est dans le service maternité ? Alors à moins de m'annoncer que je vais être père ? » Puis Tommy se mit à paniquer « Au mon dieu , dis moi que je n'ai pas mis une de mes nombreuses conquêtes … » puis il se stoppa en voyant le détective qui attrapa un fou rire

« Tu aurais du voir ta tète ça valait le coup » Il reprit son sérieux « Ecoute , je ne sais pas vraiment comment t'expliquer les choses , alors tu vois cette porte derrière toi ? » Tommy se retourna et hocha la tète « Le plus simple c'est que tu pénètres dans la chambre et tu comprendras »

On pouvait lire sur le visage du plus jeune Rizzoli l'incompréhension , mais il fit exactement ce que l'homme lui recommanda de faire , il attrapa la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit prudemment .Après avoir fait un premier pas , il se retourna vers Vince , qui lui fit signe de continuer . Il se remis à avancer , lorsqu'il arriva au bout d'un petit couloir , il tourna la tète et vu une silhouette de dos regardant par la fenêtre mais malgré la courte distance qu'ils les séparés , il ne percuta toujours pas qu'il n'étais que sa sœur en face de lui .

Devant le manque de réaction de la silhouette devant lui et son incompréhension totale il décida d'engager la conversation

« Euh … bonjour » Pas de réponses , il se retourna à nouveau vers le vieil homme qui décida de lui venir en aide

« humm , j'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé , tu veux que je sorte pour que vous puissiez vous expliquer ? »

« Non ! » enfin Jane se retourna pour faire face aux deux hommes , et le moins que l 'on puisse dire c'est que la réaction de Tommy ne se fut pas attendre

« Putain de garce ! Au putain c'est pas vrai » Puis il se retourna vers Vince fou furieux en pointant son doigt sur son torse « Et toi enfoiré , tu étais au courant ? » Puis il se retourna de nouveau vers sa sœur « J'en reviens pas comment vous avez pu leur faire ça ? » et sans s'y attendre il se mit à rire , un rire nerveux mais incontrôlable qui dura une longue minute

« On peut savoir se qui est si drôle ? » Lui demanda sa sœur agacée

« Quand Maman va savoir » Il regarda Vince

« Tu peux te considérer célibataire mon vieux ! » Mais avant que Korsack ne put répondre Jane prit la parole

« Quoi , quand est-ce que tu comptais me dire que tu étais avec ma mère , c'est quoi ce délire depuis quand ? » elle demanda

Il baissa la tète pas vraiment sure de savoir quoi répondre « Jane , pour le moment ce n'est pas officiel , je veut dire nous nous fréquentons depuis 6 mois mais personnes n'est au courant je ne sais pas comment se petit con le sais , enfin du moins , nous pensions avoir était suffisamment discret ! »

Le plus jeune Rizzoli se remis à rire « Discret, mec vraiment tout le monde est au courant , on fait juste semblant d'être dans l'ignorance pour respecter votre choix »

Vince fit de gros yeux « Tous le monde ? »

« Oui , tout le monde , Barry , Frankie , Tom » puis il se retourna avec son petit sourire de merde vers Jane « Et bien entendu qui dit Tom , dit Maura » Il fut déçu au manque de réaction de sa sœur , à l'énonciation du prénom de Maura mais après un instant de silence , il se rappela pourquoi il était présent dans la chambre et sa colère reprit le dessus « Maintenant , vous êtes gentille, mais ça fait quatre ans que tu es morte alors continu sur cette voix là , moi j'ai une famille qui m'attends , oh et Vince je te laisse le plaisir de l'annonçait à maman ! »

« Personne ne va annonçait à maman quoi que se soit , Si j'ai demandé à Korsack de venir te chercher , c'est pour Frankie , aussi non crois moi , tu serais la dernière personne au courant que je suis encore en vie ! » Elle énonça cette dernier phrase avec un ton glacial et son regard fut tout aussi expressif

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi sister , mais à part c'est retrouvaille familiale qu'est que vient faire Frankie dans cette histoire , je ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire pour lui , il n'a pas besoin de toi , à l'heure ou je te parle il est déjà certainement en route pour le bloc , alors tu es gentille , mais tu prends tes affaires et tu te casses cela vaudra mieux pour tout le monde » Sans attendre , il se retourna pour quitter la pièce

« c'est là que tu te trompes Tommy , sans moi il mourra ! » Il se stoppa net et attendit pour Jane de continuait

« Le donneur , c'est moi ! » Il rebroussa chemin pour faire face à la grande brune

« Alors pourquoi n'est tu pas dans un bloc opératoire , au moment ou je te parle ? » Il lui demanda

Elle lui fit son petit sourire sarcastique puis lui répondit « J'ai besoin de toi , pour signer certains papiers , et je me suis dit que vu l'amour fraternelle que l'on se portait , tu ne verra pas d'objection à les signer pour moi ? »

« Quels genres de papiers ? »

« Le genre qui dit que si j'y reste personnes ne se retournera contre l'hôpital »

« Je … je sais pas , attends pourquoi me le demander à moi ? » On pouvait sentir un mélange de crainte , de perplexité chez le jeune homme

« Parce que tu me dois une faveur , et qu'il est temps de payer tes dettes ! »

On pouvait vraiment voir la haine dans les yeux de la brune , une chose que même Tommy ne pouvait pas expliquer pour le moment, c'est vrai que leur relation à toujours était tendu mais jamais haineux . Cependant sans le savoir il n'allait pas tarder à comprendre pourquoi elle le regardait si méchamment .

« Quel dette ? Je ne te dois rien du tout , je dirais même que c'est plutôt toi qui est dans une position plutôt inconfortable » Malgré les apparences on pouvait voir que Tommy était mal à l'aise

« Tu es sure ? » Elle lui demanda , avant de se pencher en avant pour lui chuchoter quelque chose que lui seul ne pouvait entendre malgré la présence de Vince qui étais toujours dans la chambre entrain de regarder un échange très tendu entre le frère et la sœur .

Après lui avoir chuchoter dans son oreille , elle se redressa pour attendre sa réaction

« Ou je dois doit signer ? » Tommy lui demanda , elle lui tendit les documents et un stylo


	10. Chapter 10

_Précédemment_

_« Ou je dois doit signer ? » elle lui tendit les documents et un stylo _

Une fois signé , il lui tendu le tas de papier « Jane , je …. » Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir

« Tais toi , je ne veux rien entendre , tous ce que je veux maintenant c 'est sauvé mon seul et unique frère et rentrer chez moi . Inutile de te dire que je te promets l'enfer si tu oses rien qu'un instant révéler que je suis en vie à quiconque , il est temps que tu t'arrange avec ta conscience et crois moi , ce n'est pas simple tous les jours . Maintenant retourne auprès de Maman avec Vince , elle aura besoin de vous deux . Dernière chose ne reviens pas dans cette chambre c'est clair ? » La grande brune lui demanda .

Il baissa la tète fit demi-tour se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna une dernière fois « Très clair , et je sais que ça t'es égale mais je suis désolé »

« Dehors !» fut la seule chose qu'il eut en retour .

Une fois Tommy Rizzoli sortit de la chambre , Vince se rapprocha de Jane et posa sa main sur son avant bras

« Jane , qu'est que tu lui as dis pour qu'il signe les papiers sans discuter ? » la seule réponse qu'il eut fut le « pas maintenant Korsack » A cette réponse il n'insista pas sur le sujet .

Après un long silence Jane décida de rompre celui-ci

« Vince les infirmières seront là dans15 minutes pour m'emmener au bloc, mais au cas ou , prends soin de Ma , dis à Jess que je .. »

« Jane , tu lui diras toi même à Jessica et pour Angela crois moi je compte la rendre heureuse et la respecter comme il se doit quoi qu'il arrivera ou pas » Puis il attrapa Jane pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Après ce court moment de tendresse , on frappa à la porte .Une fois que Jane donna l'autorisation d'entrer une infirmière fit son apparition dans la chambre .

« Mademoiselle Jessica Donovan ? » l'infirmière demanda

Jane hocha la tète « Mademoiselle , le chirurgien demande à connaitre votre décision et veut savoir si les papiers administratifs sont prêts ? »

« Dites au Docteur Léon que tout est réglé » Jane répondu plus confiante que jamais

« Je m'en occupe tout de suite , par contre je vous dépose sur le lit la tenue de bloc opératoire , avant de les enfiler , il vous faudra prendre une douche à la Bétadine . Vous avez des questions ? » l'infirmière demanda

« Juste la blouse opératoire c'est vraiment nécessaire ? »

« Tu changeras jamais » lui lança Vince amusé

L'infirmière souri à la question « Désolé Mademoiselle c'est le protocole . »

Jane leva las mains au ciel « ok , ok je capitule »

« Il vaut mieux effectivement , dernière information vous descendez au bloc dans 20 minutes »

« C'est noté , je serai prête » Puis elle vit l'infirmière s'éloigner avant de poser c'est yeux sur Korsack

« Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie » Lui lança la brune

« Ouais t'inquiète pas , je .. je serai là à ton retour de bloc , au faite j'ai eu Jessica au téléphone , si tout se passe bien elle devrait être à mes cotés à ton réveil ! »

« Oui je sais , je l'ai eu aussi , je l'ai senti légèrement agacée mais dans l'ensemble , je pense que les 5 heures de vols devrait la calmer avant d'arriver ici » Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la penser de la femme

« Elle t'aime c'est normale qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi , bon allez je file » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la chambre .

De l'autre coté de l'hôpital

« Tommy ! Ou étais tu passé ? » Demanda la matriarche nonchalante

« J'étais en bas Ma , j'avais besoin de prendre l'air ! » Ce fut la seule chose qu'il trouva pour justifier son absence

« T'es sure que tout va bien tu es blanc comme un mort ? » lança la Mama Rizzoli

A la question Tommy ne put s'empêcher de penser à répondre « tu crois pas si bien dire » au lieu de ça il prit sur lui de faire une réponse plus commune «Ne t'inquiète pas Man , juste fatigué »

A peine la phrase finit que le chirurgien se trouvait à quelques mètres du clan .

Avant de s'adresser à toutes la famille , il ne put s'empêcher de chercher le regard de Tommy .Conscient de cela on pouvait le sentir pas très à l'aise , mais heureusement pour lui tout le monde avaient leurs attentions tournés sur le Dr Léon , en particulier sa mère qui se précipita directement sur le médecin

« Docteur , Comment va mon bébé ? » On pouvait lire le désespoir dans ses yeux

« Mme Rizzoli , j'ai une excellent nouvelle , nous avons un donneur anonyme , il s'est présenté ponctuellement dans nos services , et après avoir effectué une batterie de test , il s'avère qu'ils sont complètements compatibles »

Des larmes de bonheur se mit à couler le long de ses joues avant de s'exclamer « Oh mon dieu , merci seigneur ! »

Non sans surprise , elle prit Tommy et une Maura tout aussi émotif dans ses bras , pour un très long câlin .

Après ce moment d'émotion le médecin toussa pour ré attirer l'attention « Cependant même si Frankie va recevoir un nouveau rein , le risque zéro n'existe pas , il peut y avoir des complication au bloc pour lui comme pour son donneur , mais encore le pire scénario serait que son corps refuse le greffon , il est très important que vous gardiez tous cela en tète la bataille est très loin d'être fini , vous me comprenez ? »

Ils hochèrent simplement la tète

« Bien maintenant , nous allons prépare Frankie pour le bloc, puis nous l'emmènerons directement au bloc , ou son donneur devrait normalement si mais calcule sont bon » il regarda sa montre puis reprit « Devrait être anesthésié d'une minute à l'autre . »

Angela posa sa main sur son cœur avant de lui rétorquer « Docteur , je sais que la loi vous interdit de nous donner des informations sur le donneur , mais dites lui que dieu le bénisse , que je remercie cette personne du plus profond de mon cœur , et … que je prierai pour lui et sa famille jusqu'à son dernier souffle » A ses paroles Maura posa sa main sur l'épaule Angela , alors que Tommy prit la fuite en laissant ses larmes se déverser sans aucun contrôle sur celles-ci .


End file.
